Cuando las chicas están celosas
by qaroinlove
Summary: TRADUCCION: ¿Porqué Cho estaba celosa cuando Harry mencionó a Hermione, el día de su cita en la  sala de te de madame puddifoots?...Idea original de IloveBem XD!Es un Cho/Ginny... pero no femlash...


**Cuando las chicas están celosas**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>nombres de los personajes son de _JKR_, la idea es de _ILOVEBEM_, y la traduccion es mia XD!

**Summary:** ¿Porqué Cho estaba celosa cuando Harry mencionó a Hermione, el día de su cita en la sala de te de madame puddifoots?...

**Nota**: esta es una traducción mía espero haberlo hecho bien jejeje la idea original es de **ILOVEBEM, **si ven algún error o simplemente les gusto agradecería los reviews y ya en caso extremo un crucio o aviéntenme a snape no me enojo XD!

* * *

><p>Era la hora del almuerzo.<p>

Cho Chang se removía nerviosamente en su asiento mientras miraba através de la gran sala, con su tenedor pinchaba un trozo de cerdo frito que estaba en su plato, el cual ya estaba frío.

Ella estaba mirando a Harry Potter sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba mirando sus labios, aquéllos que había besado apasionadamente solo unas semanas atrás. Y miro que empezó a reír por algo que su mejor amiga, Hermione, estaba diciéndole.

Su interior se removió con ira, ¿Por qué no Harry venia a hablar con ella, a reír con ella?

¿Acaso su relación fue tan insignificante?..

-¿Cho? ¿Estas escuchándome?- su amiga Marietta interrumpió- te dije que Evan me dijo "hola" esta mañana verdad que es taaaaaan increible?- chillo emocionada.

-Eso es genial, Mary-le respondió Cho distraidamente.

-Como sea- suspiro una chica que estaba desperada por quitar a Cho del trono de reina de los populares, Thalía.

-Cho esta de nuevo en amorlandia- se burlo Thalía- solo no le hagan caso- mientras se ajustaba su falda, la cual transformo en un revelador mini vestido.

-Cállate Thalía- Marietta como siempre de protectora y el resto de las chicas se rieron.

Después de eso una melena roja capto su atención, era Ginny Weasley, la mejor amiga de Hermione o eso pensaba Cho, a ella podría decirle ese tipo de cosas.

Ginny sabría si Hermione es un asunto del cual preocuparse, Cho se levanto y camino intencionalmente hacia los de cuarto donde estaba ella, quien estaba hablando ávidamente con Michael Corner.

-¡Hey Ginny!- hablo Cho, Ginny alzo la mirada sorprendidamente.

-¿Si?.

- ¿Podemos hablar?… solo unos minutos.

Michael beso suavemente la mejilla de Ginny, después se levanto de su mesa y se dirigió hacia sus pervertidos amigos quienes estaban esperando escuchar todos los detalles.

Cho llevo a Ginny hacia una esquina, donde fuera más privado, su corazón latía con nerviosismo.

- Entonces ¿Qué es todo esto?- Ginny sonó a la defensiva- yo no soy… olvídalo- sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado.

-¿A Hermione le gusta Harry?- ahí estaba, lo había dicho.

La mente de Ginny voló, podría decirle a Cho que Harry estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione, mentiría, pero podría funcionar.

Entonces Ginny lo tendría solo para ella, ella no terminaría la idea, ella odiaba a Cho por robarle el deseo de su corazón y por sus malas habilidades de Quidditch.

-¿Porque? ¿Tu no estabas saliendo… Con él?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se recargaba en la pared, rozando los delgados hombros de Cho, los ojos de la oriental se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡Oh no!- susurro, y la culpa golpeo el estomago de Ginny.

-Lo lamento mucho Cho- dijo suavemente la pelirroja- pero a Harry no le gustas tanto como ama a Hermione.

Cho asintió con la cabeza- esta bien, Gra-gracias Ginny.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a la chica asiática.

Cho se alejo mientras las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos, Cho se limpio las lágrimas antes de arruinarse el maquillaje y desde su mesa le miraría, y decidió que tendría que hacer algo más drástico.

Invitarlo a una cita el día de san Valentín, podría funcionar y en su mente comenzó a idear la forma perfecta de hacerlo, e idear la fecha perfecta para la cita.

Y por fin Harry seria de ella.

* * *

><p>jaja lo traduje por que me recordo a unas <em>conocidas<em> quienes hicieron algo similar jajja, Dios lo que las chicas hacen cuando estan celosas... o ustedes que opinan? hahhaha


End file.
